on_the_issuesfandomcom-20200214-history
Immigration
see also: illegal immigration Trump about Immigration Problems The problem Trump is talking about is the huge immigration of Mexican citizens. He thinks that all Mexican immigrants are murderers and rapists, Muslims are terrorists and the social benefits they receive should support American workers. These arguments get a lot of support from voters from his line. Actions he wants to do His idea of building a wall and a ban on all Muslims entering the United States until the government can figure out what is going on are some of the main topics in his campaign. Keeping immigrants out of the US and stop illegal immigration with more security and military supports at boarders are also parts of his campaign. Hillary Clinton's view on Immigration of the USA Problems Clinton’s problem is, that not every immigrant has got the same chance to be integrated into the society. Mainly legal and illegal immigrants have got different benefits. Immigrants suffered in the past and need help, so Clinton offers them a new chance. Actions Clinton wants to offer immigrants a new chance to get a better life and be integrated, as well as she wants to keep the immigrant families together. Also she wants to increase the number of allowed Syrian refugees in the united states. She wants to control the refugees from Syria in case terrorism and violence potential, that takes 18 to 24 month to realize that plan. Immigration in America in general Immigration in the USA Immigration is a very big topic in the USA, but the view of immigration changed a lot. In the past America saw itself as a melting pot. The immigrants gave up their way of life, culture and language and became part of a unified and monocultural American nation. They tried to live like "real" Americans and tried to become totally immigrated. But since 1970 this idea has been replaced by the idea of a multicultural and diverse America. Many people compare it with a salad bowl because it is like a mix of different cultures which remain different and therefore many different cultures can influence the development of America. But not only the immigration system of the USA has changed a lot, there is also a big change in terms of immigration groups. During the Mid-19th century most of the immigrants came from Northern and Northwestern Europe, for example the Germans after the failed revolution of 1848 and a lot of people from Ireland after the famine years. During the early 20th century there mainly have been immigrants from Southern and Eastern Europe. But today, most of the immigrants come from South America, especially from Mexico. That is because after 1965 there has been a change in the immigration laws led to more non-Europeans enter the country. Another aspect in terms of immigration which is really important is the different view of the American people on the immigration. Some people say that the immigrants are very important for America because they contribute to the economy of the USA and they are an important part of the society. But on the other hand there are many Americans who are scared of the immigrants. They always think about the 11th of September and they are scared of terrorists. They also have got a negative attitude towards immigrants because they think that they steal their jobs and they also claim that illegal immigration cost American taxpayers millions of dollars. So as you can see immigration is a very big and current topic in America. Category:Content